


touch

by gay_babies_in_space



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: M/M, Might not, Tyrell knows nothing about 'personal space', auhor has no idea what's going on, it's very short, look how long it's been since i wrote fanfic, might make it into an acutal story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 19:12:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7326898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gay_babies_in_space/pseuds/gay_babies_in_space
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s a certain kind of intensity to Tyrell that suffocates Elliot, squeezing the air from his lungs and clouding his thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	touch

There’s a certain kind of intensity to Tyrell that suffocates Elliot, squeezing the air from his lungs and clouding his thoughts. There’s a shake in his hands, a shake in his breath, and a quivering in his stomach whenever those eyes lock onto his. It’s so _not right_ , this unexplainable attraction, but there’s a magnetism between them that is inescapable. The hairs on Elliot’s neck stand on end when Tyrell steps onto the floor, frequently passing by Elliot’s tiny cubicle, and their eyes are drawn to each other's without permission. Sometimes, Elliot thinks that he can feel fingers brushing against his cheek, his shoulder, his neck as Tyrell passes, and a flush covers his face at the thought of someone noticing. This invasion of Elliot’s personal space is a constant thing now, and it’s distinctly unnerving.

He feels it again now, as Tyrell steps closer. He’s confessing to a murder, to strangling a woman to death, and yet all Elliot can think about is their increasing proximity. Elliot doesn’t have to fight the instinct to step back, doesn’t feel the sickening lurch in his gut that normally accompanies someone stepping into his personal bubble. With Tyrell, Elliot experiences the novel and terrifying sensation of anticipating the touch, waiting for it, _wanting it._

The rubber of the gloves drags against his skin when Tyrell places a delicate hand against Elliot’s neck, his thumb resting along his cheekbone.

_These hands killed someone..._

The thumb strokes down his face...

_Wrapped around someone’s neck..._

Brushes against his bottom lip...

**_Squeezed._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Okay guys, this is the deal: I have been marathoning Mr Robot because hey, why wouldn't I? This very (very) little thing came out but at the minute I don't really know where it's going. I may expand it and turn it into something of any kind of substantial worth, but I'm not sure, so let me know what you think I should do. 
> 
> Peace out


End file.
